The Ultimate Dare
by Tona-Babino
Summary: Set in the Marauders age, the marauders meet their match against a gang of girls. They make a dare with the Marauders: to pick the losers of the school and dolly them up.then set them on a date. Unfortuantly the losers are Severus Snape and Trelawney!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for all chapters:I own nothing!**

**A/N: This story is my very first posted on but I have decieded to try it here as well!

* * *

**

The Ultimate Dare.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Girl meets boy, boy likes girl, girl... punches**

_I don't mind you comin' here  
And wastin' all my time  
'cause when you're standin' oh so near  
I kinda lose my mind  
It's not the perfume that you wear  
It's not the ribbons in your hair  
I don't mind you comin' here  
And wastin' all my time  
(Just what i needed-The Cars)_

James Potter stared at the girl facing him. She had a terrible look upon her face like she was ready to kill him and his gang of mischief-makers.  
And it was all Severus Snape's fault.

The day had started so perfect. James or as his pals call him Prongs was sitting with his friends or as they liked to call themselves, the marauders getting ready for another day of pranks.

In their gang was a boy by the name of Sirius Black.  
Sirius Black or as his pals call him Padfoot had a handsome face and a built body. He was one of those picture perfect fellows with elegant dark hair that was long and smooth, which suited Sirius perfectly. He was well known for his "smooth antics" with the female students as the teachers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would say. Many of the other students would agree.

The next member was Moony or rather Remus Lupin. He is the smart goody—two—shoe of the gang. Being one of the best in school when it comes to grades (along with James and Sirius) and was made a prefect. But what only the teachers and the marauders knew was that every full moon he would go into hiding and becomes a werewolf. In order to be with him then the other members became unregistered Animagi meaning that they could all turn into animals at free will. Though no one else knew about it.

And the last member was Peter Petigrew. A rather fat boy who was timid and not at all bright. He had watery eyes and stuttered when he talked. Not many people paid attention to him.

The marauder's were the pranksters extraordinaire and were never messed with…until now.  
"Well? Who the hell do you think you are?" Samantha Moore demanded.  
She was a pretty gal with wavy dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were brown, however her attitude was red hot. She had a nasty temper.

"WWEELLLL? You dumb jerks better have a good reason why you did what you just did!" the marauders had pulled a prank where she ended up looking like her hair was made up of bright pink jelly.

"Here. Hold still, Reverso, Scorgify." A girl with dark red hair and almond shaped vibrant, green eyes pushed her way through the crowd. Her wand out she cleaned up Sam's hair. Her name was Lily Evans.

"Lily! How are you my pretty little thing?" James, who always trying to get a date with Lily strutted forward to the girl,

"Don't even try to speak to me, I swear James Potter or I will hurt you!" Lily said threateningly.

"Now why don't we calm down, we weren't aiming for you actually." Sirius said jokingly.

"Oh yeah?" said Sam's best pal, Kirkley Beige. She was a girl who was black, beautiful and gentle…most of the time.

"Well yeah we were trying to hit old Snivellius here weren't we buddy?" Sirius turned to a boy named Severus Snape.

Severus Snape was by far the number one school outcast and loser. He had greasy black hair that usually covered his thin face and hooked nose. The only reason anyone even noticed him was because Sirius and James lived to pick on him, not that he ignored their taunts; it was a normal thing to find the three in a fight in the halls. But not many people tried to stop Sirius and James because Severus had absolutely no friends at all—or that they were afraid of Sirius and James.

"We had noticed that Snivels here got tries tochange his slimy hair. We thought it would be better looking as the colour pink!" Sirius said nastily, referring to one of many of Snape's horrid nicknames.

"Yeah right! You did it to her because she turned you down. I heard she wouldn't go with you to the Astronomy Tower the other night!" Snape stammered pulling his wand out.

"WHAT! Oh you are so going to pay!" Sam screeched looking at Sirius who was staring daggers at Snape.  
"Hey I told you the truth! don't you believe me?" Sirius said warily.

"NO! I'd believe Snape before I'd believe you. You stupid arse!" Sam pulled out her wand. But Lily got their first,  
**SMUCK!** She had punched Sirius Black right in the kisser!

"You are pathetic all of you!" and with that her, Kirkley and Sam marched away, noses in the air.

"Oh my… um that didn't go the way we planned it eh?" Remus said grinning slightly at the shocked face of Sirius (his face was also tinged pink slightly) and the crushed James.

"I hate those girls!" Sirius muttered turning away making sure to shove Severus as he and the other marauders went back to sitting in their usual spot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sybil's Crush.

* * *

**

"Oh my… look who we have here. How are you Sybil?" a falsely sweet voice came from behind her.

Sybil jumped and looked up from the book she was engulfed in. "What? Oh hi there!" Sybil said staring up at a girl with pigtails.  
"Sooo… Sybil dear how was the stars my dear!" the girl with pigtails laughed.

Sybil Trelawney was not the most popular girl around. Her messy blonde hair stood out everywhere while her clothes were baggy, slightly tattered and faded. She was one of the smartest girls in school but often got into many arguments with others. Her favourite subject and pastime was Divination. She loved to stare up into space and daydream. Unfortunately it gave her a vague look so now every one calls her "Mentally Disturbed.

"What do you want Sarah Moore?" Sybil said looking back at her book.  
Sarah grabbed the book and flung it across the room, "Opps! Sorry 'bout that miss so—perfect—loser." She said evilly.  
"Get stuffed!" Sybil snapped going to fetch her book but Sarah pushed her…right into Severus Snape who had just entered the classroom used to study in.

"Oh my, lookie here everyone at the lovely couple! Sybil and Snivels!" Sarah said and everyone in the classroom laughed, "Did you know that she fancy's you Snivels. You're what she's always daydreaming about you know."

Snape stood up and shoved both Sarah and Sybil aside, "Leave me alone you Mudblood and stupid star freak!" he yelled then he left the room at top speed.

"Sybil sends her love! LONER!" Sarah called after him.

"Go away!" Sybil shouted at her.

"Well actually I need your help with Potions homework." Sarah said happily. . She picked up the book she had thrown flipped through it, Then she down beside Sybil's chair. Her and Sybil were both in their seventh and final year of Hogwarts.  
Sybil ignored her protests and grabbed her things.

"Hey! HEY! Aren't you going to help me?" Sarah screeched but Sybil ignored her and left the classroom.

"What is up?" Sam, Sarah's younger sister asked. Her, Lily and Kirkley sat down at the table a few minutes later (they were all in their sixth year along with the marauders and Snape).  
"More like what's down." Lily said staring closely at Sarah, "Who died?" she had a genuine puzzled look on her face. Lily Evans was definitely the kindest person in the school, except to Sirius and James of course.

"No one though I wish Snape and Sybil would! Hmph!" Sarah folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them.  
"Yeah wouldn't it be funny if we set them up on a date!" Sam said gleefully.  
"We should set you on a date with Sirius Black! The "Scorcher" of Hogwarts!" Sarah said sniggering slightly. "I SSSOOO do not like Sirius!" Sam said enraged. "No you like the quiet one of their gang, Remus Lupin!" Lily said smiling.

"How did you find that out?" Sam nearly shouted.  
"Because you were practically drooling over him earlier! " Lily said triumphantly.  
"Yeah! And luckily those guys are too stupid to notice the drip falling out of your mouth!" Kirkley said.

"OH SHUT UP YOU TOO!"  
"What ever!" the other two girls just smiled and departed from the room.

"Way to go sis!" Sarah said.  
"Shut up" Sam said grumpily giving her sister a shove. She then got up as well.  
"Going to try to snog Remus?" Sarah said nastily.

"NO! I am going to go and find a teacher to help me with work." And Sam left her sister alone.

"FINE! Leave me alone! I don't need yours or anyone's help with my work!" Sarah shouted after her sister. Then she stared at her glumly down at her Potions homework.

"Well what are we going to?" Lily announced later that day, she had earned many compliments from other girls about her hitting Sirius in the mouth, but she also had suffered being asked to be James's girlfriend several times a day—by James himself of course.

"I don't know but what ever we do to those jerks it better be good!" Sam declared, she had also been asked by several dumb arse's, including Sirius, Rabastan Lestrange, Sirius, Max Boulder, Sirius oh and Sirius.

"Yeah and it better be soon too!" said Sarah glumly, "I had even been asked out by Peter Petigrew!"  
"EEEWWWWW!" all the girls said as they sat down by the beach tree out in the grounds.  
"Well better him then oh, I don't know Severus Snape maybe?" Kirkley said grimacing.

Lily watched as James and his gang started to bully Snape again then she spotted a girl with messy blonde hair avoiding the crowds flocking to see the fight, she was clutching a huge heavy book in her arms.

"HEY! I know what we could do to get back at all of them!" she jumped up shocking the others.  
"I know how! I know how! Follow me!" soon Lily was running towards the halls at top speed.  
"But…where…are …we …going?" Sam gasped as her and the other two managed to keep up with Lily's speed.  
"Why to the Library of course!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Ultimate Dare.

* * *

**

_I don't mind you hangin' out  
And talkin' in your sleep  
It doesn't matter where you've been  
As long as it was deep, yeah  
You always knew to wear it well and  
You look so fancy I can tell  
I don't mind you hangin' out  
And talkin' in your sleep  
(Just what i needed-The Cars)_

"What do you want?" Severus Snape rudely asked the next morning after Lily's brainwave over at the library.  
"Why Snivels you are so cheerful in the morning! And a good thing its for Potions class too." Sam said taking a seat next to him. Luckily for her, Snape was a Slytherin and they had Potions with Sam's house, Ravenclaw. Lily, Kirkley and the marauders were all in Gryffindor house, so they got to talk to Sirius and his dumb club.

Sam sat down beside Snape and surveyed him with her elbows propped up on the table and her chin resting on her hands.  
"If you want to cheat with my homework for this week then ask, take and get it over with." He said briskly.  
Sam stared, "My you are very smart. You and her will be perfect!" Sam said triumphantly.

It was Snape's turn to stare, "What the Hell are you raving about you lunatic?" he snapped.  
Sam ignored the insult with a wave of her hand, "I have something to tell you."  
"I don't care."

Then she started, "Wait a sec. Do you mean to tell me that you have this weeks homework already finished?" she asked gaping.  
"Yes!" Snape said smirking slightly.

"But…but its only Monday!" then she remembered the reason she was there, " Hey… tonight can you give me some of that."  
"What the work?" he frowned.

"Yeah, you see my sister—"

"The stupid twit…"

"—My sister needs help, I need help but I don't want to study with her, so she is studying with Sybil."

"Freak girl who is in love with stars?" Snape sneered. He seemed almost tempted to meet.

"Yeah her. So will you help me?" Sam pouted, she knew that she was considered one of the cutest girls and her lying ability was perfect.  
"Fine." Hook line and sinker. "When do you want to meet?" he asked.  
"At eight, oh by the way, Sybil may love stars, but she loves you more!" and with that Sam flounced off to another seat by her other friends.

"Hello there." Lily said forcing a smile on her face. She was staring at Sirius, James, Remus and Peter.  
"Hey there you pretty thing you!" James said sitting up straighter. Remus rolled his eyes.  
"

Can I speak to the prefect and only mature person here, please?" Lily said pointing to Lupin.  
"Sure." He said then stood and followed her away from the others.

" I need your help, I need you to bring the others—"

"You mean James and Sirius and Peter?" Remus cut in.

"Duh! I need you to bring them to empty classroom 1005 at eight O'clock tonight" she said quickly.

"Why?" Remus asked her. She pondered whether she should tell about her plan.  
She decided against telling him, "Just come, oh and you might want to bring a leash."  
He jumped slightly, "Why a leash?" he asked. He seemed confused.  
"Because," she said grimly, "They wont like who else we are bringing tonight." And with that she departed to meet the other girls.

"Why the hell are they here?" Sirius Black demanded the moment him and the other marauders entered the empty classroom later that night. Standing there were the girls, Snape and Sybil.  
"Because we are going to settle things for good." Lily said marching over and shutting the door.  
"Yeah so shut up." Sarah said nastily.  
"How 'bout we all sit down." Sam said and everyone pulled up a chair around Lily.

"Okay here it goes." Lily started to say then sitting down she took a deep breath, "We are going to make a deal and do a dare." She stated.  
"Excuse me, we? I don't think so." Snape said and went to stand up.  
"They said Sit so **SIT**." James snapped at Snape. Then after Snape sat back down Kirkley spoke,

"The girls are going to do a dare with the guys here." She said waving a hand to the marauders.  
"Well what do we have to do with it, me and Snape." Sybil asked sounding confused slightly.  
"You two are the dare." Sarah said sniffing as though she thought that the thought was rather disgusting.  
"WHAT?" everyone in the room except the girls shouted, Snape actually jumped right out of his chair causing it to fall, "NO WAY!" he shouted.

"SHUUSSSHHH" Lily put her finger on her lips, "You don't want to be caught, do you?"  
Snape shut his mouth and picked his chair up, then sat back down.  
"What's the dare?" Sirius asked.  
"The girls have to dress Sybil up to go on a date with Snape here." Sam said grinning.  
"Really and what do the guys have to do?" Lupin asked

All the girls at this grinned, "You have to ready up Severus here." Lily said swiftly.  
Sirius and James's jaws dropped, "Not possible." James said.

"Well then if you're going to forfeit then we can all be on our way—"

"Hold on a sec. What do me and Snape get out of this?" Sybil asked frowning now.

"Besides being together and all dolled up? Well you get peace and quiet from us." Sarah said

"Wait. You mean we have to stop rowing with Snivels and you have to stop it with Sybil?"

"Yes and you guys get to be left alone by us." Sam said. "But only if you win!" Kirkley said.  
"Yeah. And it works vice versa too. If we win then you have to leave us alone." Sarah said.  
"Is that all?" James asked obviously not caring about the deal or dare.

Lily sighed and struggled to speak, "If…if you win then…then I will…I will go on…on…on a date with you James." She managed. James grinned, "All right I'm in!"

"And no matter who wins we have to leave Snape and Sybil alone okay?" Kirkley asked the crowd.

Everyone murmured their consent (Particularly Snape and Sybil) then Lupin spoke, "Well its not fare that we get something else out of this and you girls don't, how about if win you get to go on a date with one of us?" He said fairly.

"Yeah! I'm cool with that." Sirius said grinning.  
"Alright then." He said as the girls nodded their approval, "Whom do you want to go out with?"  
"Well only one of us should and it should be…" Sarah started to say but then Lily cut her off, "It should be Sam I think. Because then Sirius, if he's not picked can leave stalking her."

"Okay then I will go out on my date if we win with…" she paused then smiled at…  
"Remus Lupin!" she said smiling directly at him. Remus blinked and Sirius's jaw dropped again.

"Sucks to be Sirius Black." Snape said then stood up, "So when do we start and finish this crap?" he sneered.  
"So your in?" Lily seemed to light up at this,  
"Sure why not, beats doing that History of Magic Project for Prof. Binns." Snape said waiting now at the door.  
"Well we can have the date in a weeks time on the same day as now, and meet here in room 1005!" Lily said. Then they all stood up to leave for their own common rooms.

"Wait!" Peter called in a panicky voice,

"What?" Sarah said in an irritated voice. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Wait, what's this about some project For Binns?"

Snape rolled his eyes and left, the rest followed him laughing at Peter's distress.  
"Till then!" James said happily to the girls who feigning gagging sound.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Leather and The Lace.

* * *

**

The next day came and Severus found himself missing out on a trip to the local wizard village, Hogsmead. He instead was stuck studying history, and rethinking about the last night with the others.

"Hey Snivels, come over here and sit with us." A voice broke through the cloud of thoughts that were the goblin rebellion of 1947,

"Huh?" Snape looked up from his notes and saw the faces of his enemies, Black, Potter and "special" Lupin. Those dummies.  
"Hey to yourself. I am busy, beat on me later please." Snape said and made to grab another book.

"Oh no you are not. Buddy we have a deal to finish and a miracle to accomplish." James said briskly closing Snape's books with a snap!  
"Yeah so come on mate. Lets talk over at our table." Sirius said.  
"I am not your mate!" Snape said through clenched teeth.  
"Well you are for a week then its over!" James said harshly.  
"You did promise." Lupin said serenely

"Why, you're so keen Lupin! Maybe you are the one who is in love with miss prissy Sam Moore! I may actually pity you Black" Snape said. Sirius said nothing but he clasped his hand around his wand.

Lupin blinked, "What ever Snivellius lets just get it over with then I can fall in love with _Prissy Sam_ and you can run and marry your beautiful _star gazer freak_!" Lupin said coolly.

"I hate you Lupin! And I hate her as well, in fact I hate you all!" Snape said tersely.

"Come on!" and with that Sirius and James grabbed Snape by the armpits and hulled him over to their table.  
"Alright then lets start with…" Sirius started to think  
"The hair." James said firmly.  
"You are not even coming close to my hair or I'm castrating you." Snape said viciously then paused, "Unless you already are, wouldn't surprise me one bit."

"Get stuffed Snivels."

"Fine!" Snape sighed and put his head on the table not looking at any of them.  
"I don't give a crap any more."

"Good!" Sirius said.  
"Speaking of looking cool, Snivels I am shocked to find myself liking that leather coat of yours where'd you get it?" James asked and indeed, others had actually complimented Snape that week, for the fine black leather coat he wore. It bore three pockets; two normal pockets and one small pocket on the left hand side on the chest.

"Gee thanks. Not really but since you asked…" Snape seemed to enjoy having something that James didn't have.

"Where did you get it, siriusly?" Sirius said. Lupin made a face at the lame pun.

"My father bought it for Christmas in Nevada." It was the way he spoke and the heat burning off of him at the mention of his father that Sirius decided to change the subject.  
"Cool." He said then Sirius turned to Lupin and James, "What next?"

"Okay, what now?" Sarah asked the girls surrounding her and Sybil.  
"Alright then how 'bout the shoes?" Sam turned to Sybil, "What size are you?"

"Oh about a size 7 1/2 and not too much heels okay?"

"Good point that would make you waaaaayyyy taller then Snape. Not good since you're already the tallest here."

The girls unlike the boys were wondering the wizard shops in Hogsmead village.  
"Well what dress is she going to have, pink, mauve or orange?" Lily asked walking down the street ahead of the others.  
"How about a pale blue?" Kirkley asked. The others nodded their approval, "I would like that." Sybil said softly staring into a shop selling quills.

"Ok, so we have the dress figured out, now the shoes will of course have to match." Sam said swiftly.  
"Yeah, and the make up too!" Sarah said staring at Sybil. She always seemed to have a cold, hard look when she glanced or stared at Sybil.  
"We could probably do that right before the date." Lily said quickly. She then hesitated, "I think we should cut or change your hair." She said in a rush. Sybil thought for moment then spoke, "Fine I can life with that I mean its just hair right?"

"Yeah just hair." Kirkley said sarcastically. Kirkley was well known for her long, sleek and shiny hair that she always kept in check.  
"Ok, so lets go get the dress and shoes seemed to." Sam said, her voice showed that she was actually enjoying this.

"Ok." The others all agreed and the girls started to look for the perfect dress.  
"Hey check this one!" Lily said over a quarter of an hour later, the girls were still searching for the perfect dress.

"Ooooooo, I like that one!" Sam said.

"Try it on!" Kirkley smiled.

"Yeah that's a nice one." Sarah said.

And with that Sybil was rushed into the changing rooms. She came out wearing a pale, soft blue dress. It clung to her torso tightly then it flowed in even softer material, to around her ankles finishing in elegant lace. The sleeves also finished at her elbows in the same lace. It gave Sybil a surprising royalty look.

"You look…" Sam was lost for words. "Amazing." Kirkley finished for her.

"I think we have a winner." Lily said softly then she gave a huge grin, "Lets get it!"

"Good! Now lets move on to the shoes." Sarah said smiling slightly as well, "But we can all agree that we are so going to win!"  
"Great now lets move on shall we." Said Lily and the girls started to shop for other date related things.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Being so Tough.

* * *

**

_I guess you're just what I needed  
(just what I needed)  
I needed someone to feed  
I guess you're just what I needed  
(just what I needed)  
I needed someone to bleed  
(Just what i needed-The Cars)_

The girls may have had some luck and even fun helping Sybil get ready for a date but the guys…were not as lucky.

"Damn it Snape why cant you just let us try something." Sirius said desperately. They had spent most of the morning planning. Everything was set except for…

"Come on Snape! Just let us cut your hair and clean it up a bit." James growled. Snape had flat out refused now for them to chop off any bit of his hair.

"You will someday need to cut it." Lupin pointed out.

"NO!" and with that Snape leaped up from the table their were sitting at and ran as fast as he could to the Slytherin common room.

The marauders didn't even bother to follow him.  
"We will never win with that loser." Sirius sighed.

Snape had given up on being anything or anyone. He just couldn't be as cool or as popular as the others.  
But now… but now he was forced into this predicament. He didn't want all that. He just wanted to be left alone. And they all wanted him to be something he just was not.

He entered the common room. After fetching a book from his dorm, Snape settled himself down sitting in his favourite chair far away from anyone else.  
"Hey Severus, I heard about your little deal." A voice sounded soft hit Snape's ear.  
"What do you want, Rudolphus?" Snape said looking up at a boy his age.

"You shouldn't be here, you should be hanging with your new buds." The boy said in an attempt to sneer.  
"What ever I don't care about those jerks."

"But you should! I mean this is a chance to get back at them!" Snape looked up at Rudolphus's face. It was shining with triumph.  
"What are you on about?" Snape said roughly.

"Sabotage. You need to wreck their lives Snape and here's the perfect way!"

"Yeah, I suppose…"Snape trailed off thinking. "You suppose! Come on Snivels or how 'bout Snivellus as they love to call you, think of the possibilities!" With a warning look not to follow him, Snape quickly got up.  
"FINE!" He shouted and he disappeared out of the common room.

"I have thought it over, and fine you can change my hair." Snape said abruptly, standing outside the changing rooms, at the Quidditch pitch.  
James, Sirius and Remus just stared at him; they had just come from Quidditch practice.

"Ok…why the sudden change?" Sirius asked warily.

"Who cares lets just get it over with." Snape said with a hint of a whine.

"Okay then lets meet tomorrow at the beech tree outside after dinner!" James said and the three marauders left the pitch.

"There now you look great." Sirius said two hours later the next day. They had met Snape and got started right away on his hair.  
"See it wasn't that bad…" James said.

Snape just gave a wince and continued to stare at the mirror Sirius had brought to their meeting spot under the beech tree. Snape's hair now was fairly short but they had spared him long bangs on the side.

"I hate short hair!" Snape muttered then he handed Sirius back the mirror.  
"Why because you cant hide behind it?" Sirius asked in a sharp voice. Snape didn't look at any of the guys; he just ripped up a blade of grass and stared at it.  
"Something like that…" Snape let his sentence trail away.

Snape then sat up straighter, "You are all lucky you know." He said in a strange voice.  
"Because of our hair?" James asked scrunching his face trying to understand what Snape had meant.

"No. You guys are…are the well…well the greatest at every thing here." Snape said wistfully.

"Were not really." Lupin said modestly.

"You know the only reason I come here isn't for school." Snape murmured. "You didn't come to learn, _you_...no way!" James said laughing slightly.  
"I came here to get away from my father." Snape said.

"Then why do you go home for Breaks, you know Christmas and that?" Sirius asked tentatively.

"Just to make sure that he hasn't finally snapped at my mom and…" Snape then stood causing the other to jump.

"I'll meet you guys tomorrow, same time and place?" he said and waited for them to nod, "Then bye."  
And with that Snape the loser left the three most popular alone with heavy thoughts.

"Hey! Where did Wormtail go to?" Sirius asked referring to Peters nickname.  
The other two shrugged, "Lets go in now." Lupin whispered


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: crying to no one.

* * *

**

James and Sirius had been up finishing their Potions homework late that night. Remus had already finished his and went to bed. And Peter it appeared that earlier he had to go to the hospital wing from a group of Slytherins that attacked him.

"You know we know who it was lets just go after them!" Sirius said closing his book at last.  
James followed suit, "Well we are finished the work…lets see, and it was Rabastan again right?"

"Yep! And my dear young brother." Sirius said with distaste.  
"Alright then! Let me get the cloak and let's go!" James said gleefully. Then he jumped up and went towards their dorm room.  
"Wait! Don't forget the map either." Sirius warned.

The marauders had made a magical map that shows the secret places in Hogwarts and most importantly showing the people in the school. James also had an invisibility cloak too.  
"Here we go." James whispered excitedly as he and Sirius disappeared under the cloak.

As they quietly walked along the halls searching the map for the Slytherins Sirius heard a sound,  
"Hold it!" he breathed keeping James back.

There in a corner was a student huddled against the wall. It was a skinny boy in their black school robes and as well as a black leather jacket.  
The boy sniffed and stared down at a slightly crumpled letter he was holding. He had his face hidden by black greasy hair.

Then the boy lifted his head and stared right at the spot where James and Sirius stood his face covered in tears,  
It was Severus Snape.

"Who's there?" Snape snuffled staring around. He used to always try to get the marauders in trouble by following them; he also seemed to have a knack of spotting them, wearing or not wearing the cloak.

After a few minutes of Snape trying to locate them (not knowing it was them) and James and Sirius standing stock still with baited breath.  
Then Snape stood up and threw the letter in a garbage bin. After one more glance around and one more sniff he left.  
"Whoa that was close." James breathed out relief.  
"What is that parchment he had?" Sirius said and with out warning he plummeted out into plain sight and darted forward to grab up the letter Snape had been reading.

"Listen to this," Sirius said once James had pulled him back under the cloak.

"It's a letter from his dad? Why?" James asked. "Read it!" Sirius said.

The letter was written in thick green ink, the letters were loopy and fancy. It told that Snape's mother had passed away and that it was most important that Severus came home.

"Wow…that must be terrible for him." James whispered. "Yeah well read on." Sirius said grimly, pointing back to the letter.

The letter continued stating that Severus would not keep up his studies at Hogwarts after his mother's funeral. He would not be going back to Hogwarts at all.

"Holy Crap!" James gasped, and Sirius nodded.  
"It also says that Snape's mum died from suicide." Sirius said, "remember what he told us earlier? He said that he only went home for holidays because he wanted to protect his mum!"

"And now she's dead." James finished his jaw dropping.  
"Yeah…it seems so…" Sirius said but he was cut off by someone behind them laughing.

They both jumped then James grabbed Sirius and pulled him into an open classroom.  
As they watched they saw two Slytherins pass, a tall but rather chubby boy with pointy teeth and blonde hair. His name was Rabastan Lestrange.

Sirius gave an audible gasp to which James promptly covered his mouth with a firm hand.  
The other boy was a few years younger then them stood beside Rabastan. He had black hair that was roughly cut and torn into spikes. He had dirty jeans on under his robes and black leather boots. His eyes were dark like Sirius's. His name was Regulus Black.

They watched as the two Slytherins continued walking then as the footsteps faded James spoke,  
"Lets get back Padfoot." He said and Sirius nodded. Then they went back to their common room.

"Where were you two?" Lupin demanded the next morning.  
"Look, just listen alright!" Sirius said roughly then he and James told Remus about the events of the night before.

"So do you know when he is leaving?" Remus asked in a soft voice after they told him everything.

"Well—"

"Excuse me? Weren't we supposed to meet?" a soft, sad voice came behind Sirius.

The marauders all jumped and turned to stare up at Severus Snape.  
"Um…oh yeah…ahhh…sure." Sirius stuttered.

Snape sat down at the table and looked at the boys before him, "What are you staring at?" he tried to growl at them, but his voice sounded more pitiful and whiny.

"Nothing, just…" James trailed off not knowing what to say,  
"Did you hear about Peter?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, Your brother and Rabastan were laughing about it earlier." Snape said.  
"Well, James and Sirius tried to get back at them last night…and" Lupin was cut off by Snape though.

"Were you down in the old DADA class room hallway?" Snape demanded understanding what Lupin was trying to get across.

"Yes."

"WHAT?"

"Well you were just there crying. And then—"

"I cry in front of no one!" Snape said viscously.

"How about crying to no one?" Lupin asked softly.  
"Please don't tell anyone!" Snape said in a pitiful voice flopping down in the seat beside Sirius.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Perfection.

* * *

**

_I don't mind you comin' here  
And wastin' all my time time  
'cause when you're standin' oh so near  
I kinda lose my mind, yeah  
It's not the perfume that you wear  
It's not the ribbons in your hair  
I don't mind you comin' here  
And wastin' all my time  
(Just what i needed-The Cars)_

"You know, you are the most retched person I have met!" Sybil screeched in the common room later that night. It was Thursday evening and the dare was supposed to end that Saturday, right before they left for summer vacation.

"Yeah! Well you are just a stupid half twit, brainless, whore!" Sarah yelled back.

Just then the doorway leading out of the common room opened and Sam came in. she smiled at first but then her face turned grave, "Why cant we all just get along?" she cried at the two girls arguing.

"Wait! Sammy we can explain she…she…" Sarah tried but Sam waved her away with a hand, "Don't bother trying Sarah Anne Moore!" Sam said in a soft deadly voice, "If you too can't work out your problems—"

"I don't care!" Sybil shouted, "I really don't know why! She just started to call me these names and such!"  
Sybil looked like she was about to cry, "Why do you hate me so much?" she asked turning to Sarah.

Sarah didn't look right at her, instead she examined her feet, "Its because…because…the teacher caught me cheating off of your homework, but you didn't get in trouble, and you should have!"

Sybil's jaw dropped, "How…how …did…did you get…get my work to cheat from?" she demanded from Sarah.  
"From that day I pushed you into Snape, do you remember? I threw a book of yours, then picked it up." Sarah said, "And you were too busy dreaming over Snape that you didn't notice me taking the work."

"I will have to report you!" Sam said, Sam had been made Ravenclaw's prefect.

"Fine!"

"And I will have to tell mum and dad."

"NO! Sam you cant!" Sarah howled.

"You did it too yourself, now can we deal with this and get on with the dare?" Sam asked frowning.  
Both girls glared at each other then nodded, "Ok." Sam said swiftly.

"Here are the shoes, Lily got them for you." And with that Sam handed Sybil a pair of small-heeled navy blue shoes, with a round toe,

"They look _gorgeous_!" Sybil murmured. The other two girls nodded.

"Lets go see what they look like with the dress." Sam suggested and the others followed her up to where the dress was.

"Okay we have the hair, the shoes, the pants and shirt, know we need…" Sirius said checking off a list they made with his quill.  
"How about the attitude?" James suggested.

"What do you mean?" Snape grumbled. He was dressed in dark navy blue pants, a pale cream t-shirt, and black shoes.  
"Well for starters you cant grumble." James said waging his finger in front of Snape's face.

"And you can't be sarcastic to her either!" Remus said severely.

"Fine with me, no grumbles or sarcasm." Snape said in a bored voice, "What else?"

"Keep the conversation clean."

"So in other words don't act like Sirius would."

"Shut it you!" Sirius snapped.

James and Remus laughed their heads off at this. When they finally recovered, James still smiling, Remus said, "Well don't make fun of her either."

"Damn you guys. You ruin all my fun."

"Yeah we know." James said, "And know we are FINISHED!" he raised his arms in triumph.  
"_Hooray_!" Snape said in a hollow voice.

"What ever! Lets get back to the common room!" James said then he and Remus turned to leave. But Sirius stayed behind, "You too go on. I wanna talk to Snivels"  
Snape looked surprised then suspicious.

"Okay. Don't kill him though or we'll lose." Jameswarned and with that him and Lupin were gone.  
"Look I know what you're going through." Sirius said abruptly.

Snape looked closely at him, "Oh really? I am sure you do."  
"Yeah I do! My folks hate me, so I ran away and now I live with James's folks." Sirius said angrily.

"Really? I never knew."

"Yeah well my mums a nutter, and my dads a big alcoholic." Sirius said.

"Yeah my dads one too, he used to ignore me and beats my mum or well he used to." Snape said he looked close to tears.  
"Sorry about bringing this up." Sirius said and he turned to the door, "Hey wait, Snape?"

"What?"

"Here." And Sirius threw something to Snape.

"Keep it!" and Sirius was gone.  
Severus looked down in his hand and saw a chain with two army tags hanging off of it. They were pine green. They had a silver serpent engraved in them and seemed to glow in Snape's hand  
"Thanks." Snape whispered and then he finally left.

"Well now we are done!" Lily announced that Friday morning at break. "Too bad Sarah can't make it to the date." Sam said sadly.

"Why?" the two Gryffindor's jumped at these words, "What happened?" Kirkley asked.  
"She got caught cheating and is now going to serve two detentions." Sam said shaking her head.  
"She and Sybil are washing up right now, from Herbology class." Sam informed the other two.

"Who did she copy form?" Lily asked,

"Sybil."

"WHAT?"

"Yep and her and Sybil had a row, then I had to report her to Prof. Flitwick. And now I have to send my parents a letter." Sam finished her tale with her head hanging low.  
"Don't worry everything will work out fine!" Lily assured Sam.  
"I have to send the letter now. See ya!" Sam said standing up and trotting off to the owlery to send an owl.

"Poor Sam and Sarah" Kirkley said.

"Yeah and poor Sybil too!" Lily said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Regulus's plan.

* * *

**

Sam walked slowly up too the owlery. As she reached the door she heard voices coming from inside it.  
Sam ducked down into an empty closet making sure too keep it open a crack.

"Well I told Rudulphus about your idea, the stupid bastard wont know what hit him." It was Rabastan Lestrange.

"Yeah. Well I have to find out where they are having the stupid date. Then we are all set." Regulus Black was there as well.

"Yeah the stupid traitor, going around hanging with my brother and his gang of stooges!"

"Tell me about it, Snape has to be taught a lesson."

"And I have the perfect plan." Regulus giggled. It sounded disgusting to Sam hearing him giggle.

"What is it Reggie?"

"Okay first off, don't ever call me that."

They left the owlery. And Sam followed them quietly and eagerly.

"…Well I was eyeing that cool leather coat he's got."

"The black one?"

"Yes. If we steal it-"

"That would be stupid! Only steal a coat."

"Not just steal it! Rabastan you are as thick as that guy Goyle is, god!"

"Then what would we do if we steal it?"

"Oh I was thinking of writing a nasty message on it, ripping it up then tossing it in the Gryffindor common room.

"Ohhhh… blame Snape for sending it to James and your brother."

"And that loser, Remus."

"That sounds like it may work."

"Of course it will Rabastan I though of it not you."

"Funny, very funny."

Sam watched Regulus smirk then say, "And we should do it on the night of their little date!"  
"Yeah!" Rabastan tried to sneer. Sam almost gasped and blew her cover; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. They wanted to get back at Snape.  
And it was the girl's entire fault.

"Oh damn…oh damn…what are we going to do?" Sam was walking in a circle staring at her feet willing herself not to cry.  
"We should go tell Sirius and James." Lily said at once. She and Kirkley had made her reveal everything she overheard.  
"Yeah and we should tell Snape!" Kirkley piped.  
"NO! We cant. Regulus and those guys are always hanging around him."

"And now that I think of it, they might try to follow us or Sirius and James. To find out when the Dare is and where." Lily said frowning.  
"So…we do what nothing?" Kirkley said not convinced that it was the best way.  
"We have too." Lily sighed and her and Kirkley left.

All too soon (especially for Snape and Sybil) it was Saturday. And both gangs were getting ready for the big dare.

"Hey! Lily! Hold up a second!" Sirius called that afternoon.  
"Why Sirius! For once you are alone! Why?" Lily asked smiling slightly.

"James got whacked in the head by Max Boulder's bat during Quidditch practise. And Moony took him to the hospital."  
"Really is he okay?" Lily asked sounding concerned. Sirius laughed, 'Nope. Well ya but it didn't work."  
"What didn't work?"  
"Beating him in the head, knocking some common sense into him."  
"Ahhh I see."

She thought for a moment then stated, "Hey Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Did your brother ask any funny questions about our dare this week?"

"Nope not to us."

"Yes he did!" Peter appeared beside Lily. "WHAT?" Lily screeched at him. Sirius and Peter both jumped.  
"Well he asked me-"

"And what did you say?"

"Well…well he asked me if…if –"

"What did he say?"

"He asked when it was and where-"

"Peter, what did you say?"

"I told him it was tonight! But I don't know where so I didn't…didn't say that." Peter squeaked.

"**PETER HOW COULD YOU!**"

"We know all about his plan to steal Snape's coat." Sirius said surprising Lily once again.  
"How?" she asked amazed.  
"Well I guess Remus went to the owlery too. He had to send his mum his exam results. When they came in he hid in a secret room." Sirius said.  
"Well thank god. The others will be relieved." Lily stated.  
"Yeah so don't worry about him." Sirius said.

"And Peter." Lily said before taking her leave.  
"Yes?" he asked anxiously.  
"Don't tell anyone else about tonight and don't bother coming." Lily said coldly.

Then she left to find the other girls.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Date.

* * *

**

_I guess you're just what I needed  
(just what I needed)  
I needed someone to feed  
I guess you're just what I needed  
(just what I needed)  
I needed someone to bleed  
(Just what i needed-The Cars)_

The girls and Sybil met the guys and Snape at eight O'clock sharp for the date.  
"All here good." Lily said once the door shut. "We have the date set up. And this is how the dare goes."

"We wait till after the date, they will meet us back here. Then we will ask questions about how they liked it, what they didn't like about, and if they kissed at all." At that Snape gulped.

"But we wont go on the date with you. We have to make sure that Regulus wont try anything stupid." Lily said grimly.

"Leave it to me." Sirius said nastily.

"Fine. At the end we-meaning the girls-will rate Snape between 1 and 10. And the guys will do the same for Sybil who ever has the higher votes meaning Snape and Sybil will win."  
Everyone nodded.

"Alright let the dare and date begin!" Lily said happily.  
Everyone stood up and headed for the door.

"Oh, hang on." Sybil said suddenly then she removed her robes to show off her dress.

"Whoa!" Sirius said staring at her, Remus smiled at her and Snape just stared.

"You could probably leave your coat here too." James said to Snape.

Severus took off his coat and laid it on a chair. "Lets go." Remus said.

They walked up to the stairs that led to the astronomy tower.  
"Its open." Sirius said quietly. Snape and Sybil nodded and started to head up the stairs.  
"Good luck!" Kirkley called to them.

"Whoa!" Snape said when he and Sybil entered the tower, "Its…"

"Amazing." Sybil finished for him.

The walls had sparkles and glowing gold stars covering them.  
There was a table with a dinner set on it. The tablecloth was also gold. Their chairs had been draped in satin material. The colours were of pale green and silver for Severus and Pale blue and bronze for Sybil.

"Its beautiful." Sybil murmured. Snape nodded.

After they finished eating, music started to play; it was soft elegant slow music.  
Snape stood up, so did Sybil,

"May I have this dance?" He asked. She giggled,  
"Yes."

He took her hand with one of his own and let his other hand rest on her hips.  
She smiled up at him, her eyes glowing. They started to move slowly around in a circle. He smiled down at her, and his eyes started to shine with happiness.  
After two more songs he pulled her closer.

"Sybil…" he whispered but she placed a thin finger on his lips silencing him.  
Then she placed her lips on his in a soft kiss.  
The kiss lasted for a long time.

After the date they started to find their way back. As they reached the classroom they heard angry voices.  
Then as they turned a corner they found themselves face to face with Prof. Troy. The potions master.  
And she was beside herself with anger.

"**HOW MANY MORE OF YOU ARE THERE OUT HERE TONIGHT?**" she screeched then she realised  
who it was, "Severus Snape! There you are! Do you know what day it is?" she asked in a quieter yet still angry voice.

"Yes." Snape said and he hanged his head.

"Tomorrow you are supposed to leave! And this is what you do! Break the rules."  
"But Professor-"

"Not now Miss Evans."

"But professor-"

"I said not **NOW**! Miss Beige! And that goes for you too Mr. Black and Mr. Potter."

"Prof. Troy?" there stood the deputy head mistress Prof. McGonagoll.  
"I have just caught eight, I repeat eight students out of bed at this hour." Prof. Troy said swiftly.

"Eight? There are only seven of us Prof.!" Sirius said loudly.  
"I also caught your brother Sirius out wandering the school!" Prof. Troy said.

"Well I am afraid you will all have to serve detentions for this." Prof. McGonagoll stated, her nostrils flared.  
"What about me?" Snape asked tensely.

Both professors looked at him with pity, "You will pack your things and get ready to leave." Prof. Troy said softly.

"NO!" Severus Snape screamed and he ran away form them as fast as he could.

"Get Filch the caretaker to find him." Prof. McGonagoll told her fellow teacher; Prof. Troy nodded and left right away.

"Now I want all of you, and I mean all of you to go back to your dormitories now." Prof. McGonagoll said in her strict voice.

"Yes professor." The all chanted then they all started to climb up the stairs back to their common rooms.  
"What a perfect night." Sirius said sarcastically. "It had started out alright." Sybil said softly, she looked ready to cry.

"Was it nice though?" Lily asked quietly.

"Yes he was amazing."

"Did you too…did you kiss?" James asked.

"…Yes."

"So… who won?" Sam asked the group.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Finding Severus.

* * *

**

"I can't just do nothing!" Lily stormed once they entered their common room. Kirkley had gone to bed in a sulk, while James, Sirius and Remus along with herself sat by the fire.

"Well what can we do?" Remus asked her quietly.

"We…we…we…" she stuttered trying to figure out a answer.

"We could go find Snape!" Sirius said.

"Yeah…" James said slowly. "Yes lets! We were the ones who put him up to this!" Lily said eagerly. The others nodded.  
"Okay, Lily you are going to be the lookout!" James said.

Lily frowned, "Look out where? James! You are _sooo_ not getting rid of me." She said angrily.  
"Fine! Here you can back track to the astronomy tower and search there. Be back before one though."

"Hmmm, okay I'll check there." And with that Lily left to search for Snape.

"Now what?" Lupin demanded.

"Its time for the marauders!" James said swiftly and with that the three took off under James's invisibility cloak, with their magic map in Sirius's hand.

They walked around for two hours, Sirius's eyes on the map until, "Hold it." Sirius said sticking out his arm to stop the others.

"Where?" James asked eagerly.  
"There." Sirius said pointing down at the map. There down a flight of steps from them marked on the map was a black dot labelled 'Severus Snape'.

"Where is he going?" Remus asked the others.

"Through some passage way, its not on the map!" James almost cried out.

"Shush. I never knew that there was a hidden passage here lets follow him." Sirius said.

Severus climbed through the passage way and through a hole. Him being so thin fit through it easily.  
Once he was through the hole he sat on what looked like a drainpipe. The wind blew his hair over and across his face and sent a shiver up his spine. He looked down at the ground, tears falling from his eyes.  
He was at one of the highest part of the castle, on the roof.

"Well? How are we gonna get up there?" James demanded of the other two. They were staring up at the same hole Snape had crawled into. Sirius looked down at Lupin then back at the hole, "_We_ wont fit, Prongs." He whispered to James.  
"Then what do we do?" James growled at him.  
Sirius looked at Lupin again, "Remus-"

"No way! I am so not squeezing in there."

"You are the smallest, here! Do it for us, for all of us."

"Fine!"

"Wait!" James said sharply and he pointed at the map.  
"Who's that?" Sirius said.  
"Its your brother!" Remus gasped.

And it was. Regulus was roaming, the corridor where the dare had started.  
"He's gonna run into Lily!" James said.  
And the black dot labelled Regulus indeed did run into the black dot labelled 'Lily Evans'  
"Oh no!" James groaned as they watched Regulus push Lily into a…  
"A broom closet! My bet is he hit her with a stunning spell!" Sirius said angrily  
"Okay listen you too go deal with him I'll deal with Snape." Remus said quickly. The other nodded and James and Sirius went off under the cloak with the map.

"Great!" Remus muttered then he started to squeeze himself into the hole.  
Once he got through the hole and spotted him, Remus made a beeline for Severus.  
"There you are." He said. Snape looked up startled.

"What are you doing here?" Snape asked rubbing his eyes vigorously. Lupin sighed, "Here looking for you! Everyone's looking for you."  
"Well I don't want to be found!" Snape snapped. He stood up and ripped a chain off his neck. After glaring at it he through it onto the grounds as far as he could.

"I hate you **ALL**!" he screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Lupin shouted at him. Snape gaped at him.

"Look, you may not have to leave school I'm sure that Prof. Dumbledore wont let anyone take you away."

"Yeah right! The person who wants to take me away is my _father_ Lupin."

"Yeah and _Hello_! Dumbledore is the _headmaster_!" Lupin argued.

"He's the one who makes the rules Snape!" Lupin said softly.  
He went over to Snape. Severus was nearly off the edge. He was walking like the drainpipe was a type rope.  
"Look…" Remus started to say he too climbing on to the pipe.  
Then all of a sudden there was a loud, **BANG!  
**"What the-" Snape started to say but then he fell off the pipe onto the roof.

So did Remus only he wasn't as lucky. He fell not onto the roof, but towards the ground.  
"**HOLY SHIT**! Remus!" Snape screamed. Then he ran as fats as he could back down the hole.

Remus felt the air against him. A humming noise rang through his ears and the rush of wind made his eyes sting and water. He was going to die he was sure of it. He heard a distant cry from above then another cry from what seemed to be below.  
He was knocked out by the time he reached the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Jacket.

* * *

**

_I needed someone to feed  
I guess you're just what I needed  
(just what I needed)  
I needed someone to bleed  
Yeah, yeah, so bleed me_

_You're just what I needed  
You're just what I needed  
Yeah, you're just what I needed  
Yeah, yeah yeah  
(Just what I needed-The Cars)_

While Remus and Severus were on the roof, James and Sirius were on hot pursuit of Regulus.

"Here it is." Sirius said when they reached the classroom. No one was around.

"Check the closet!" Sirius said quickly and James opened the closet door; Lily's body fell out into James's opened arms.

"Oh no!" James cried out and holding her, he checked her pulse. "She's only unconscious. Thank god!" James choked.  
"Wake her up then. But Regulus is gone." Sirius said through gritted teeth.  
"_Enerviate_!" James said and Lily's eyes flew open.  
"Where am I?" she asked shakily.

"Don't worry everything is fine." James soothed.  
"What…how did…did…something hit me!" Lily moaned.  
"Don't worry, Lil." James held her for a moment then,  
"Would…would you be able to make it to the hospital wing on your own." Sirius asked softly.

"…Yes…yes I can." Lily smiled, "Thank you." She got up from James's arms and started on her way.  
"Why did you tell her that?" James demanded.  
"Cause we have to find my brother! I know why he came here." Sirius snapped.

"Why?"

"For Snape's leather jacket." Sirius said grimly. James jumped up, "Where is he?"  
Sirius looked down at the map, "According to this he's…three floors down from us!"  
And so they flew down three flights of stairs.

"Hey!" Sirius called. The boy standing about five feet away from them jumped and turned.  
"What?" he called back, then Regulus's face turned white.

Soon Sirius had his brother pinned against the wall and James's wand pointing at his face.  
Regulus dropped the jacket he was holding, it looked like he had set it on fire; it had charred spots on it.  
"Shut up!" Sirius said and his brother winced from his grip.

"Stop it! You're hurting…I'll tell mother!" Regulus whined.

"Really. Let him go Padfoot." James said to Sirius. Sirius let his brother fall against the wall panting slightly.  
"There now you wont get in trouble by your mum." James said to Sirius. Then he turned to Regulus and aimed a hard kick to the chest.

"That's for Snape."  
Then he aimed another kick to his chest.

"That's for Sybil."  
Then Sirius pulled his brother up to a slightly standing position, and James kicked him hard in the groin.

"And that's for **LILY**!"  
And with that he turned away from Regulus and picked up Snape's jacket.

"Oh and by the way Reggie?" James said turning back to Regulus,

"_Don't ever, ever tell anyone!_" then James spit in Regulus's face and sent a spell at him, **BANG!**  
He and Sirius ran away.

"We have to get to…Lily!" James panted.

"DUH!" Sirius said.

They ran until they hit the hospital wing. They banged open the doors and ran to the office at the end of the ward.  
Lily was sitting on a bed talking to the matron madam Pomfrey and Prof. McGonagall.  
Once they reached the bed Prof. McGonagall turned to them, "Don't worry she told us everything."  
James and Sirius stared with their mouths hanging open, "HUH?" James said sounding confused.

"But where is Remus?" madam Pomfrey asked looking over the boys shoulders.

"He went to search for Snape!"

"WHAT!" Prof. McGonagall shouted causing everyone to jump.

Then the doors of the hospital wing flew open and Prof. Dumbledore was striding into the room.

"We have a problem." He said swiftly.

Then Hagrid the games keeper of Hogwarts squeezed himself in; he was carrying something in his arms…  
"Remus!" James and Sirius cried out in dismay as Hagrid lowered Lupin onto the nearest bed.

"He fell, off the roof I think." Hagrid said softly.

"That's where Snape was hiding out up there." Sirius said quickly, he, James and Lily rushed over to the bed where Remus was on.

"But where is Severus?" Dumbledore asked Hagrid quickly.

"Didn't see em."

"That's cause we got him!" said a triumphant voice from the doorway.

There stood Snape, he was green in the face and was leaning up against Kirkley. Sam and Sybil stood beside them.  
"What? And leave you guys all alone! Don't think so." Sam said and they led Snape to the bed closest to Lupin's  
"We found him, looking for you guys." Sybil said.

"Well know I cant have a week with out my favourite and usual patients." Madam Pomfrey said sadly as she started to tend to Remus and Snape.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Bemused and Confused.

* * *

**

Remus had slept for at least five hours till his body ached and tingled sending him the message to wake up. He opened only one eye at first, slowly he sat up then he opened the other eye.

"**IIIIIIEEEEEEEEE! HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE?**" he screamed then he slumped back into the pillows.  
"I think you all knocked him out!" A soft male voice said sounding amused.

"Shut it Snivels."

Remus woke only a few minutes later he sat up again this time however he was ready….  
For the group of people staring at him surrounding his bed.  
There was Sirius, James, Lily, Sam, Sarah, Kirkley, Peter and Sybil. Though he noticed she sat the farthest from him more closely to the bed next to him.  
He looked over to the bed and saw with a slight shock Snape in the bed.

"Nice to see you're up, finally." Snape muttered.

"Aren't you supposed to be going home." Remus asked. He was so confused.

"Well McGonagall told my father what happened, and that I can't leave till I feel better, not to mention what happened to my jacket." He finished pouting slightly.

"Jacket?"

"Never mind"

Remus head started to hurt.  
"So…what happened to me?"

"You were talking to me, I was walking along the drainpipe and you followed. We heard a bang then we both fell." Snape said.

"Wait did you fall too?"

" Yeah but not the same way as you."  
Lupin scrunched up his face, "What way?" he asked.

"I mean I fell back onto the roof and you fell towards the ground"

Remus's head hurt even more.  
"Man Moony, you fell like fifty feet." Sirius said anxiously.

"Really? How did I live then?"

"Hagrid saved you." Sam said softly.

"Well then why are you all here?" Remus asked, in a bemused sort of way.  
"Don't worry pal everything will be alright." James soothed.

Snape made a fake gagging sounding; he put his finger down his throat.  
"Very funny." Sarah said frowning.

After spending the whole next day in the hospital wing Remus felt right and well.  
"Just in time for the summer!" James said happily. They were going down to the final feast of the year.

"Yeah…" then they turned and spotted what seemed to be a shadow on the wall,

"Hello Snivels" Sirius said softly to the shadow. It jumped.

"Oh its you, come to beat on me." Snape managed. He had a crumpled piece of parchment in his hand.

"Another letter from your dad?" Remus asked quietly.

"Yep!" said Snape happily, "He wrote to me earlier to sat he was sorry, and that all I have to do is go to the funeral, help with the paper work and I can come back next year!"

"That's great!"

"Yeah and your brother has to get me a new jacket!" Snape was the happiest they ever saw him.

"Really? HA! Serves him right!" Sirius said in disgust.

"Yeah…hey um…" Snape seemed to be struggling with the right words. "What?" Remus asked.  
"Well thank you for up there on the roof." Snape said softly.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…and I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"Don't worry Snape! I am fine!" Remus said sounding amused.

"Yeah…"

"Hey!" James said suddenly.

"Hey what?" Sirius asked.

"How bout thanking us too?" James stated

"Prongs! Don't be a prat!" Remus scolded.

"Yeah…I was getting there…thanks guys." Snape said and then he left for the feast.  
"That was really different for him." Said a soft voice behind Sirius.  
They turned to see Lily staring at them.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that we all voted for you guys."

"Huh?" said Remus confused once again.

"Why us?" Sirius asked.

"Because you saved Severus life and mine!" she said simply. "Wait… does that mean…we get to go out on a date?" James squealed with delight.  
"Well schools almost out so we can next year" Lily said.

"How do I know you will keep your end of the bargain?" James asked scrutinizing her.  
"By this." She said then she stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss right on James's cheek.

"WHOA! Both Sirius and Remus jumped at this.  
"Wow! See ya next year!" James said gaping at Lily.

"Bye then." She said and left for the feast.  
"Lets get in before the foods gone." Remus said grinning slightly.

They ventured into the great hall that was decorated in the winning house; every year the four houses would earn and lose points in order to win the house cup.  
"Looks like we didn't get it." James's smile fell a bit. Usually the Gryffindors always won, but this year the hall was decorated in blue and bronze.  
"This year its Ravenclaw!" Remus said smiling.  
"Hey you know you should ask Sam out." Sirius smirked over at Remus.

Remus blushed, "Wont you get mad though, you always fancied her Padfoot." He said playfully.  
"Nah I don't care anymore." Sirius said eyeing a Hufflepuff girl with fiery red, curly thick hair and had a very curvy figure.  
Remus and James both laughed at their pal then dug into the finale food of the year.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: the song belongs to the Cars! they ROCK!**

**Chapter 13: The Finale Goodbye.

* * *

**

The summer came and went for the marauders and others.

Snape left for his mother's funeral then his family came to stay and support him and his father.  
Sirius finally turned seventeen and got a home of his own. For the past year he lived with James having walked out of his parents.  
James stayed with Sirius for the summer helping him settle in. though they always were found at the Potter's on Sunday for tea.  
Peter became stranger, jumpy and tended to avoid the others more often.  
Lily tried to get along with her non-magical sister and still keep up with her newfound friend Sybil then became head girl.

Sybil graduated with the highest marks (particularly Divination) and went in search of work. She and Severus talked a bit over the summer but with his mother's funeral they grew apart.  
Remus became head boy and spent a lot of the summer with James and Sirius. But when there was no full moon. He visited Sam and Sarah 's (Kirkley was spending the summer with them).

Then came their seventh year (except for Sarah and Sybil) and the newfound friends became to part.  
Lily and James did go on the promised date that eventually led to them becoming a couple.

Snape was left alone for their finale year by the marauders. And he seemed to leave them alone as well.  
Remus and Sam tried to stay together for their finale year but also grew apart.  
And Sirius finally got himself a steady girlfriend in the form of a pretty curly fire-red haired Hufflepuff.

Eventually their last year of Hogwarts ended and they all set their lives in order.  
Snape and Sybil came to teach at Hogwarts though they never fell in love again and tended to stay away from each other when possible.

Alas for the fate of Lily and James Potter who wed after school. Their first and only child was born into a prophecy that involved a dark and evil wizard at the time: Lord Voldemort. Voldemort killed the Potters but met his downfall by their son who managed to survive.

Sirius Black was charged with helping Voldemort find and kill the Potters.  
Remus Lupin became a broken man.  
And Peter was found dead; he was killed by his once friend Sirius.

"Do you think it was him?" Kirkley asked her best friend, Sam.

"Sirius the traitor to the Potter's death? No I don't think." Sam said thoughtfully. "I know that everyone else does but I have this gut feeling that he was innocent." Kirkley said bluntly.  
"Yeah! Remember what Lil told us on her wedding rehearsal? That she never trusted Peter but she and James trusted Sirius!" Sam stated sitting up straighter in her chair.

Her and Kirkley were still friends even though it had been five years since their best friends death.  
"But Sam, he's dead…Peter is-"

"Dead?" Sam laughed coldly, "Ha! I think not! I don't believe it!"

"Well then what do we do?"

"We?" Sam stated, "We will do nothing."

"WHAT?" Kirkley shouted at her pal.

"We will do nothing." Sam repeated.

"Not now at least"

From the day they all said goodbye in their sixth (and seventh for Sarah and Sybil) year never had anyone mentioned about the dare or the date, Sybil and Snape ignored each other.

Not the greatest fairy tale, nor as depressing as Romeo and Juliet. But to all of them in the years to come they knew that it was worth it.

It was worth it…  
Every bit of it.

_I don't mind you comin' here  
And wastin' all my time  
'cause when you're standin' oh so near  
I kinda lose my mind  
It's not the perfume that you wear  
It's not the ribbons in your hair  
I don't mind you comin' here  
And wastin' all my time_

_I don't mind you hangin' out  
And talkin' in your sleep  
It doesn't matter where you've been  
As long as it was deep, yeah  
You always knew to wear it well and  
You look so fancy I can tell  
I don't mind you hangin' out  
And talkin' in your sleep_

_I guess you're just what I needed  
(just what I needed)  
I needed someone to feed  
I guess you're just what I needed  
(just what I needed)  
I needed someone to bleed_

_I don't mind you comin' here  
And wastin' all my time time  
'cause when you're standin' oh so near  
I kinda lose my mind, yeah  
It's not the perfume that you wear  
It's not the ribbons in your hair  
I don't mind you comin' here  
And wastin' all my time_

_I guess you're just what I needed  
(just what I needed)  
I needed someone to feed  
I guess you're just what I needed  
(just what I needed)  
I needed someone to bleed_

_I guess you're just what I needed  
(just what I needed)  
I needed someone to feed  
I guess you're just what I needed  
(just what I needed)  
I needed someone to bleed  
Yeah, yeah, so bleed me_

_You're just what I needed  
You're just what I needed  
Yeah, you're just what I needed  
Yeah, yeah yeah_

_(Just what I needed—The Cars)_


End file.
